


You Are Not Alone Anymore, I Am Here, I Am Staying:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Legacy Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Confidence, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Promise, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Scared Of Being Lonely, Slash, Sobbing, Sunsets, Talking, Tears, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny broke the news to their ohana, But Steve feels like he is still alone battling this disease all by himself, How does Danny set him straight?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve & Danny broke the news to their ohana, But Steve feels like he is still alone battling this disease all by himself, How does Danny set him straight?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It broke Commander Steve McGarrett's heart that they had deliver the news of him having possible cancer, At least they knew, But the former seal still feels like he is all alone, & he has no one to count on, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams saw how his lover is acting now, & it is pissing him off, He is gonna drill into his lover's head, til he gets it, that he isn't alone anymore. The Blond brought him over a beer, & wanted to see what is bothering him.

 

"What's going on, Love, Are you okay ?", Danny asked, he knew the answer, but he wants to hear from him, & have him admit that he feels alone, & is terrified of possibly having cancer. "No, I am scared, angry, & pissed off, But right now, I am very scared, & I feel like I am alone, I hate that feeling", he told him sadly, as he took a sip of his beer. He looks away at the scenery, & Danny grabs a hold of his chin, & makes him look at him, so he could tell him what he wanted him to know.

 

"You **_are not_** alone, I know it was hell being by yourself at sixteen, without anyone showing their support towards you, But you got a family now, A ohana, I am not gonna anywhere, You are not alone anymore, _**I**_ am staying, Got it ?", he said in his best "I'm in charge voice", as he comforted a sobbing Steve,  & The Five-O Commander chuckled, & said, "Yeah, I got it", & they hugged & snuggled, as they watched the sun set in front of them, Steve made the first move, & he kissed Danny, which the blond eagerly returned. They enjoyed the scene together, & just not worry about anything.

 

Steve realized that he won't ever be alone, He has his friends, They would be there for him through thick & thin, Also, He would make sure that he is there for them, as much as possible. **"I _am_ one lucky man"** , The Former Seal thought to himself, as he smiled for the first time, since this ordeal had started. Steve promises that he would never take anything for granted, & always takes life by the horns, He snuggled Danny towards him, & realized that he is already taking the first step, & it makes him happy.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
